Pornográfico
by Annimo2009
Summary: Tony había mantenido su vista sobre el súper soldado desde antes del inicio de su relación y, después de tanto tiempo, había llegado a una conclusión…


Hello, everybody!

Ok, diría que este OS no es lo que piensan (y en realidad no lo es), pero sé que el nombre dice mucho y a la vez tan poco. Lo único importante aquí es que es el cumpleaños de Steve y este OS está dedicado completamente a él, porque él se lo merece y lo saben ;)

Espero les guste y me den su opinión. Sé que tendrán cosas que decir al final este desvarío.

 **Disfruten su lectura ;D**

* * *

 **Pornográfico**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Cuando Anthony Stark no tiene ideas nuevas para un gran proyecto que revolucionará la industria tecnológica, todo el mundo está en problemas. O al menos así era hasta que comenzó una relación estable con el amor de su vida. En este caso el que está en problemas es su perfecto novio: Steve Rogers.

Si Tony se queda sin ideas, la siguiente cosa más interesante por hacer es ir a observar a su novio, ya sea por las cámaras de seguridad o en vivo y en directo. Con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa de trabajo, el genio sin nuevas ideas observa al Capitán América mientras entrena a los nuevos reclutas en el gran gimnasio del complejo.

Observar a Steve se había vuelto un pasatiempo bastante interesante incluso antes de que iniciaran su relación. Incluso antes de que se volvieran buenos amigos, o amigos en absoluto. Tony siempre había tenido sentimientos encontrados hacia el grandioso Capitán América; no por nada su padre lo había buscado durante la mitad de su vida y lo había dejado a él de lado durante gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Pero eso no era algo en lo que el filántropo le gustara pensar ahora. Conocía los mayores hitos de su vida, lo había estudiado todo de él cuando era un niño. Lo había admirado de adolescente y también lo había deseado; al principio solo pensó que era un exceso de hormonas, pero al conocerlo se dio cuenta de que era algo más.

Y claro que era algo más. No por nada ahora se iba a dormir cada noche sin falta ni retraso con tal de compartir la cama con el soldado. La cama y algo más, por supuesto.

Observándolo por la cámara en directo, Tony vio la forma en que los músculos de su cuello se tensaban al dar una orden, en que su ceño se fruncía y sus poderosos brazos se cruzaban sobre sus duros pectorales. Esa imagen hizo que miles de palabras se vinieran a su cabeza, pero ninguna era suficiente para describir lo que quería decir sobre su adorado y perfecto Steve.

Ya que ningún proyecto lo mantenía en el taller, decidió ir a dar una vuelta casual por el complejo y sus pies lo llevaron al gimnasio. Allí observó a Steve por casi un minuto hasta que el rubio se percató de su insistente mirada y de dirigió hacia él.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, Natasha le dio un pequeño asentimiento al rubio y Steve abandonó el lugar con Tony pisándole los talones. Todos en el complejo sabían que si Tony aparecía durante el día era porque estaba falto de ideas. Y si Tony estaba falto de ideas el único capaz de distraerlo era Steve Rogers, por lo que le dejaban la pesada tarea de lidiar con el genio y así ellos podían respirar tranquilos.

Steve caminó hacia la habitación para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Era común que Tony se uniera a él, pero la búsqueda de la palabra perfecta para describir a Steve lo tenía tan ocupado que esa idea ni siquiera pasó por la mente del millonario. Minutos después, el soldado salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en las caderas y los ojos del moreno se fueron directamente a su torso desnudo. Era injusto que Steve se viera así de perfecto. Tony observó su cabello mojado, goteando sobre su rostro y bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su ombligo. Ese hombre era un peligro para su condición cardiaca y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

 _Sensual_. Esa palabra llenó la mente de Tony, pero no era suficiente. No era la palabra que él buscaba para describirlo, aunque ciertamente era un buen adjetivo.

Su ceño se frunció mientras miraba al soldado. Si antes le había molestado no encontrar la palabra adecuada, ahora era un reto. Su nuevo proyecto sería encontrar la palabra perfecta para describir a su novio.

•••

Luego de un minuto, Steve descartó la idea de decirle algo al genio y comenzó a vestirse.

Tony lo observaba desde la cama y no pudo evitar percatarse de la forma en que la camiseta se le apegaba a cada milímetro de su trabajado torso. La forma en que la tela se tensaba ante cada uno de sus movimientos. Y su mente se fue lejos, muy lejos, hasta recordar esa vez en que habían ido de compras.

Tony quería ver a su novio en una camisa de seda y no en sus anticuadas camisas de tela corriente con diseño a cuadros de los años de sus antepasados. Recordaba que le había pasado camisas de distintos colores y a la primera camisa que el soldado se probó, hubo problemas.

Steve había salido del probador para que el millonario lo viera; Tony había sido muy insistente en esa parte del trato. Le había hecho dar una vuelta y el rubio había pasado a llevar un adorno de una estantería; el espacio era muy reducido para ser una tienda exclusiva y Steve era demasiado grande, pero Tony culpaba completamente a la tienda. Rápidamente sus reflejos de súper soldado habían actuado y el característico sonido de tela rasgándose se escuchó. La camisa de seda había quedado hecha pedazos dejando a la vista la musculosa espalda de Steve.

Con la mente en ese sensual recuerdo, la palabra _escultural_ apareció. Porque Steve tenía un cuerpo de infarto, claro que sí, pero esa no era la palabra que buscaba. No llenaba por completo lo que quería decir.

•••

No lo podía creer. Nunca había pensado que una simple salida a los jardines del complejo le hiciera tan bien. El _aire fresco_ , como lo llamaba Steve, era algo bueno, saludable y que, claramente, debía intentar más seguido. Sobre todo porque al aire libre, bajo el sol y en medio de la verde naturaleza del pasto y grandes árboles, Tony podía observar el brillante dorado del cabello de Steve, siempre tan bien peinado y perfecto. Podía observar también los distintos matices del azul de sus ojos gracias a la luz del sol; sin olvidar su piel, el tono saludablemente blanco y, extrañamente, perlado de su piel.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa cuando lo descubrió observándolo. Quien sabe que cara de idiota enamorado había puesto, porque esa sonrisa era simple, pero también resultaba ser la más simple muestra de pura felicidad que él siempre le mostraba. Amaba a ese hombre. Amaba su sonrisa brillante, simple y hermosa.

Steve Rogers era, a la luz natural del sol, magnífico como una obra de arte. Y pertenecía a su museo personal de ver, observar, tocar y besar. _Magnífico_ ; la palabra se acercaba a lo que quería describir, pero, nuevamente, no era suficiente.

•••

Luego de que Steve considerara que el filántropo había tenido su buena dosis de aire fresco y Vitamina D, volvieron al interior del edificio y de alguna forma llegaron al sofá.

Tony había descubierto que Steve no era tan santurrón como él había creído. Resultaba ser que, al final de cuentas, Steve Rogers era un hombre apasionado y que gustaba de las muestras de afecto, y no tenía reparos a la hora de demostrarlas, fuera el lugar que fuera.

Habían tenido buenas sesiones de besos en ese sofá.

A la vista de todos.

A veces pensaba que tal vez el soldado era un tanto exhibicionista, pero lo descartó la primera vez que los descubrieron y lo había sentido tensarse y sudar frío. Parecía un adolescente atrapado besando a su novia en el sofá de sus padres. Eso le causaba mucha gracia.

Lo que no le causaba gracia, sino algo más profundo y que podía sentir mucho más abajo en su cuerpo, era la forma en que su cabello se desordenaba luego de una de esas sesiones de besos. Desde que lo había convencido de cortarse el cabello de forma más moderna, había adquirido una obsesión por tocarlo y desordenarlo. Tony ya pasaba sus manos por el largo cabello del soldado, por ese horrible corte de los años cuarenta, pero ahora lo hacía aún más. Le encantaba ver como se desordenaba, con cabellos para todos lados.

Era una imagen tan… _sexual_. Su rubio cabello se veía exactamente igual que cuando acababan de hacer el amor, tan salvaje y animal. Aunque, nuevamente, esa no era la palabra que buscaba, pero el sofá y el recuerdo le dieron una mejor idea. Una idea que lo mantendría ocupado por un par de horas.

•••

Esa noche, luego de hacer el amor con su amado rubio, Tony estuvo despierto por horas observándolo y pensando en la palabra adecuada para describir a Steve Rogers, pero no lo consiguió y el cansancio finalmente lo venció y se quedó dormido sobre su pecho.

Para nadie era un secreto que Steve tenía trastornos del sueño. No estaban seguros si era por el suero o por algún grado de PTSD. El punto era, que Tony estaba acostumbrado a despertar solo en la cama algunas mañanas. Cuando eso ocurría, como ahora, sabía que podía encontrarlo entrenando en su gimnasio personal; ese espacio lleno de sacos de arena y al que nadie más que Tony tenía acceso. Tony era el único que entraba ahí y no era para hacerle compañía ni entrenar con él, el millonario entraba para sacarlo de ahí y llevárselo, ya fuera a la cama o a la cocina.

Los del equipo habían llegado a la conclusión de que ese gimnasio era para Steve el equivalente al taller de Tony. Un lugar al que iban para desconectarse y estar solos y del que únicamente el otro podía sacarlo. Y en verdad no estaban tan equivocados.

Por un momento, el genio observó a su novio y no pudo evitar notar la forma en que sus músculos se flectaban y el sudor brillaba sobre su piel, bajando lentamente en gruesas gotas por su rostro y cuello. Era injusto. Cuando Tony entrenaba su rostro se volvía rojo por el esfuerzo y su cabello se pegaba asquerosamente a su frente; no era una imagen como la que mostraba Steve…

 _Obsceno_. Sí, Steven Grant Rogers entregaba la imagen más obscena que había visto nunca al entrenar en ese reducido lugar. Oh… estaba tan cerca de encontrar la palabra.

Alejando de su mente los pensamientos poco decorosos, Tony se concentró en la razón que lo había llevado a ese gimnasio: sacar a Steve de ahí y devolverlo a la realidad.

•••

Anthony Edward Stark había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero la forma en que Steve llenaba la cocina con su presencia era algo irreal. Era solo un hombre preparando el desayuno. Y ni siquiera era un gran desayuno, era un aburrido sándwich y un vaso de jugo. El hombre era _impresionante_ en todo sentido y no lo pensaba solo porque el sujeto fuera su novio. Aunque eso le quitaba algo de imparcialidad, lo sabía.

En un momento dado Steve se dio la vuelta y levantó una de sus cejas con escepticismo. _Ese_ gesto.

―Me has estado observando con esa mirada desde ayer. ―Dijo con su voz fuerte y grave. ― ¿Puedo saber qué pasa?

 _Oh, su voz_. Había estado tan concentrado en otras cosas que por poco había olvidado que su voz era casi tan irreal, perfecta, sensual, magnífica e impresionantemente obscena como todo el resto de él. Un apreciativo sonido salió de sus labios y, de pronto, las palabras vinieron a su mente.

El hombre era perfecto, hermoso y sensual. Pero esas palabras no llegaban a describir todo lo que Steve encendía en su mente ni mucho menos lo que realmente era. Porque ese hombre era algo más. Mucho más…

Steve Rogers era _pornográfico_. Esa era la palabra que tanto había buscado.

La forma en que llenaba cada lugar, la forma en que se movía… todo de él lo era.

Luego de observarlo por tanto tiempo, pasado y presente, finalmente, Tony Stark había llegado a una conclusión: todo en Steve era simplemente pornográfico.

Y lo mejor de todo es que era solo para él.

* * *

 **Miércoles 04 de Julio, 2018.**


End file.
